The one you love
by mysteryNobodie
Summary: Hermione goes back to the Marauders era after an accident with the time-turner and she can t return to her own time for quite some time. Time during wich she ll have to pass as a new student at Hogwarts in her 4th year, and where she ll meet Harry s parents, younger Sirius and Lupin and even a younger Snape - SSHG AU, each chapter based on a song by Passenger I OWN NOTHING
1. I - Things that stop you dreaming

Hermione walked down the hall of the school, ready to go home after another year had ended. It had been a very extraordinary year at Hogwarts; professor Lupin had been discovered to be a werewolf and Sirius Black, the prisoner of Azkaban who turned to be innocent, Harry´s godfather. That, and the story of the Marauders. They discovered that Sirius, Remus, Peter the traitor and James, Harry´s father, were a group called The Marauders back when they studied at Hogwarts and who, according to professor Snape, did nothing but bully him.

It had been an interesting year indeed.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered she had left one of her bags back at the girls´ dorm. She immediately ran up to the Gryffindor Tower followed by her orange cat, Crookshanks. When they got there, Crookshanks tripped over her bag that was on her bed sending it to the floor, along with a pile of books and other things making a huge mess.

"Dammit Crooks!" she muttered as she got down to get everything back in place. Unfortunately, the voices of Harry and Ron from the other side of the door telling her to hurry up or they´d miss the train home told her she didn´t have time.

Hermione then spotted the time-turner that had fell from her bag.

In an instant, she had it in her hands.

"One click should do it" she told herself as she rotated the small device hoping to go back in time just a couple of minutes before the ´disaster` happened. A click was heard and then she found herself again in the dorm, with Crooks by her feet. He must have had been too near her, coming back to the past with her. But her worries quickly changed when she noticed the dorm looked slightly different and her bags where nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong…

Grabbing Crookshanks, she ran downstairs. As she passed by the parts of the school, she started noticing things in the school itself were different. And then she almost bumped into someone. A woman who reminded her of someone…

"Who are you? Your uniform… but you can´t possibly be in Gryffindor; I know every student in my house!" the woman stated.

That voice… could she be…? No, she was too young, she couldn´t…

"P-professor McGonagall…?" Hermione nervously asked.

"What?" Minerva asked surprised at the student´s confusion "Do I have something in my face?"

Hermione just couldn´t believe it! This…this had to be a nightmare…she should wake up any minute now… this was impossible, she couldn´t…it couldn´t be…

Eventually, the worried professor McGonagall led her to Dumbledore´s office. There, she found a bit younger Headmaster. She explained her story to both Albus and Minerva, showing her time-turner.

Albus took the device and studied it.

"I see…" he said after a while " I think I found our problem…" he showed he the device so she could check it herself .

" You told us it fell to the ground at some point, right? I believe that when it fell, it altered itself. This device was designed to have a manual method, in which the person can manually choose the time they want to travel to by the number of clicks, but it also has another method in which the person can click one time and appear in the time she was thinking of at the moment."

"But I wasn´t thinking— wait…" Hermione started before she interrupted herself. She had been thinking about the things Sirius had told them. And with that about the Marauders. She was in the Marauders´ era.

"Is there any way I can go back home, Sir?" she asked Dumbledore.

"I wouldn´t know, Miss Granger. I promise I´ll do my best to find a way, though… meanwhile, you are Hermione Granger, a student who just moved to England and who now studies at this school in Gryffindor. Please tell no one of the truth story, Miss Granger; we don´t want to mess the timeline…"

"Right. Thank you, professor Dumbledore"

Then the Headmaster dismissed her.

"Can you really help her, Albus?" Minerva asked him when Hermione was already gone, feeling pity for the girl. She seemed like a good person, afterall. That, and a strange connection with the girl that Minerva could not quite explain.

"I honestly wouldn´t know for sure, Minerva"

Albus was now showing he too felt bad for the girl. Getting her back to her own time would be difficult, but he couldn´t tell Hermione that. He didn´t want her to feel worse, or lose hope.

"But like I said, I´ll try" he finally stated.

For Hermione´s luck, a new year of classes would start the next day (which explained why she hadn´t found any students in the school) and she would start her fourth year in this era.

Back in the dorms after dinner, she went to bed.

She tried not to think of her family and her friends. She knew she would have an hard time; she missed them so much…

She pet Crookshanks hearing him purr. He was so optimistic he made her smile. Must be nice being a cat without anything to worry about.

The cat slightly opened his yellow eyes to give her a lazy ´don´t worry` look.

"Maybe you´re right, Crooks…" she told the purring yet sleeping cat "Maybe… maybe I can think of this as a dream…maybe it can be a fresh start… here I don´t need to worry about you-know-who or fights, or all the things that stopped me from dreaming…"

In a moment, she too was asleep.

Hey guys! A little word from the writer: this is my first time writing SSHG (even though Snape hasn´t appeared in this chapter, don´t worry I promies he´ll appear in the next one. I already started writing chapter 2 and I´m just finishing, I just might upload still today if I finish in time). Anyway, this to say sorry if there´s a bit of OOCness in any of the characters and go easy on the critiques. But be free to leave reviews, wether its good or not so good, because I like to see ways I can actually improve. Thank you!


	2. II - You re on my mind

Hermione made her way to mix with the other students without anyone noticed once they arrived to Hogwarts. They entered the Great Hall, and she went to sit down when she felt someone tugging on her robes.

"Hey, we never saw you around here!"

She looked down at a Gryffindor boy who had already sat down at the table smiling at her.

"Are you new?" he asked motioning her to sit beside him.

"Oh, well, I…hum… I just moved to England actually" she responded as she sat beside him "I´m Hermione Jean Granger"

"Pretty name! Are you French? It sounds a bit like a French name…"

"I…uh…y-yes…I mean, yes, I came from France…" she tried to cover up.

"You´re weird, Hermione!" he laughed "I´m Sirius Black"

That was Sirius? He looked so different!

"You´re not introducing us, Sirius? How rude"

They both turned to the other students on the table.

"I´m James. James Potter" the boy who had previously spoken now introduced himself.

He was Harry´s father…

"And these here" he turned to the other boys "are Remus and Peter"

She glanced at the second boy. Peter the traitor. She resisted her urge to punch the guy´s face. Then a girl next to James turned to her.

"Hi! I´m Lily!" she happily greeted her and Hermione couldn´t help to return the smile. They all seemed like good people. She really couldn´t understand professor Snape´s hatred…but why was she thinking of that? She shook her mind off that thought.

They were nice (at least except for Peter, she just tried to avoid him) and in a minute they were all talking and laughing together.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to glance over her shoulder. She glanced at the Slytherin´s table and saw a boy with long black hair down to his shoulders. His dark tunnel eyes eyed her hazel ones.

Could it really be him?

"Oh don´t mind that git! That´s just Snivellus!" Sirius laughed.

"Don´t call him that" she snapped at him, and he gave her a confused look "I-I mean, I don´t even know him, but I´m sure he´s not that bad…"

Why did she defend professor Snape? What did she care? She couldn´t tell herself, maybe it had been because she remembered his stories of the bullies and she just felt a bit sorry. Yes, that.

"Oh, you better pray you don´t get to know him!" Sirius laughed.

"Stop it Sirius" Lily snapped at him after.

The rest of dinner went along well. They saw the new first year students being sorted into the houses and for the rest of the meal there were no more talks about Severus, being instead replaced with Quiddich matches and trips to Hogsmeade. After she walked with Lily back to the dorms. It was weird hanging out with her best friend´s mum like that, and the thought made her laugh. Maybe she could actually be friends with her. They both enjoyed reading and Lily appeared to become really interested in Crooks, since she never had the chance to have a cat because of Petunia. It appeared that both her and Crooks had made a friend.

The next day they had potions with the Slytherin as the first class. After breakfast, she was going with Lily to class and the two got a minute late. Just late enough for having to use the last seats available. There were only two, one that James had carefully saved for Lily and in which she immediately sat on. The other and only one available, she could thank heavens it wasn´t next to Pettigrew…if it wasn´t right next to Severus Snape!

Without choice she sat next to him, both without saying a word.

They started class with a simple potion. When the students started, she could see Snape glaring at James who was levitating some ingredients, making Lily giggle. Trying to focus, she turned back to making her potion. When she looked at Snape again, he was scribbling some notes on his book while he prepared the ingredients and added them to the potion, observing the effects. It was almost ironic she had to be there, taking classes next to her own professor, or at least his teenage self.

"So…what are you doing…?" she asked him after a while.

"Do. Not. Disturb. Me." Was his response while he scribbled down.

She tried to turn away, but something caught her attention.

"You should cut those roots in smaller pieces…" she instinctively told him.

He turned to her. His expression was impossible to read. Had she offended him in some way? She only told him to cut the roots the way he had taught her once in her third year, after all. Not that he could possibly know that.

"I had not finished cutting the roots but it appears they taught you well back in France, Granger… I do wonder who your teacher was"

How ironic. But had she actually impressed him? That was new. Well, of course it was because the whole class was cutting the roots (if not messing around instead) the other way, which was less effective, and of course, for the fact that she wasn´t his student yet. She had never been able to impress him the slightest back in her student years with him teaching. Or at least he never showed to be impressed.

"So…" he started, and it almost startled her that he was suddenly talking to her "where are you from, again? France, right?"

"Yes…" they both talked while making the potions.

"What school?" he wasn´t asking, he demanded. Like she was on interrogation. But she couldn´t drop the mask now.

"Oh, it was…a-a private girls school…"

"I meant the name."

She had to think fast, a name, any name, but her mind was blank. He continued.

"I see… and do you speak French?"

"Uh…"

"What region from France?"

"I…"

"I see" he finally declared, with a small grin on his face "my suspicions were correct, Granger…You may fool everyone else, but you can´t fool me…"

With that, they were dismissed.

"I´ll find your secret, Granger" he declared before leaving the classroom.

"Are you ok, Hermione? I saw Snivellus talking to you" Sirius approached her once Snape was gone.

"I´m fine, Sirius, don´t worry"

She hoped no one would find out about anything. She had to admit, the way he told her he´d find out about her secret actually made her worry.

At the end of the day, Severus was still thinking about her. What was with that weird girl, anyway?

"I´ll find out what´s with you, Granger" he muttered to himself.

But he couldn´t get her out of his mind and little did he know that she too couldn´t get him.


	3. III - Wicked man s rest

The day after went along normally, to Hermione´s relief.

So did the days after.

Actually, Severus did not talk to her during that time. It made her a bit nervous, actually, but she eventually forgot it around the third day or so. Maybe he had given up on the "secret" idea… It made her relax.

Until that Friday afternoon. She was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when professor Dumbledore met her in the hallway and called her out to talk.

"Miss Granger" the professor started, once he made sure they were alone in the corridors "I was hoping…we could discuss…your issue"

She found it weird, the way the professor was acting, but she was more focused in going back home.

"Why…have you fixed the time-turner yet, Sir? Can you send me back to my time already?" she excitedly asked.

But then she saw professor Dumbledore getting shorter. His face was changing to a younger one, his beard disappearing as his hair changed from old grey to raven black and his blue eyes becoming dark.

"I got you now Granger"

Even his voice had changed. She could see clearly now, it was a trap set by Snape, who was now looking at her with an evil grin in his face.

"Polyjuice potion…" she quietly murmured slightly ashamed of being caught in such an easy trick like the Polyjuice potion one.

"That´s right" he answered her taking a certain pride in having been able to fool her "I assumed whatever your secret was you´d tell professor Dumbledore about it… I wasn´t sure if it´d work but you merely spilled it out for me before I had the chance to fail… and I actually thought you were the know-it-all, Granger!" he teased.

She was already kicking herself mentally for her own stupidity. How could she have been so blind? She must´ve been real desperate to go home. Great, now she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Yet Severus noticed it. And now he felt guilty for making her sad. Well, of course, if she had kept it a secret she must´ve want to keep it a secret. That, and maybe she missed her home. But what did he care? She was just the insufferable Granger, he shouldn´t care… but still he felt bad.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat. Hermione lifted her watery eyes from the floor and looked at him. He was no longer in his mocking tone, instead… he looked a kind like he regretted his attitude, even if he tried to hide it. She even smiled a bit.

"Tell you what, let´s go for a walk… you can tell me about your secret and your story, and reveal to me some things of your own time and I promise I will not tell anyone." He finally declared.

She smiled. He wasn´t the wicked and cruel git, he was just a curious boy. True, the way he had approached her in the first place wasn´t the most pleasant (in fact he had scared her a bit), but he had just proven his intentions weren´t indeed evil. Maybe, just maybe, she could become friends with this younger self of him. In truth, she had always respected and admired him, and the only bad thing was the fact that he practically hated her. Or it looked like he did, at least. Most of the times. The kind of recent time he saved her from werewolf Lupin was one of the rare exceptions.

But now she met his younger self, and she had a second chance. One where she wasn´t his ´insufferable know-it-all` student, as he´d put it, and she was determined to take that chance.

"A walk sounds great" she finally answered him with a smile.

After that the two would talk more. She´d tell him what she could and what she knew that would not affect anything of her own time, like the fact that he became a potions master at Hogwarts and that she was his student. She told him of some funny episodes of him, like when he completely humiliated the proud, selfish Gilderoy Lockhart after the man tried to mock Snape in front of his students. She even told him about her adventures with Harry and Ron, and how both boys would usually end up with a lot of points taken from Gryffindor and even some detentions because of him (but careful never to mention that Harry James´ son; she didn´t want to alter anything in the timeline, she knew his hatred for James). She told her many stories and Severus even told her about him as they became closer. He told her of his parents always fighting and how for some years Lily had been the only friend he´d had. He told her how he found his place at Hogwarts, about his passion for potions and defense against the dark arts.

Eventually they´d both tell the other about their lives, their hobbies, their likes and dislikes.

Eventually they became friends. And Hermione stopped seeing the bad man, being replaced instead for Severus Snape, her friend.


	4. IV - Little Lights

It was a clear and sunny day. Clouds passed slowly in the sky as two figures lay in the grass, gazing upon them. The two friends laid across the field around Hogwarts, near the lake. Silent, for the exception of the faint sounds of the crowd watching the Quidditch game in the stadium near by. Hermione and Severus seemed to be the only students who did not go (neither of them found the games that interesting anyway) , staying there enjoying the calm fields instead.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione turned her head to her friend, lying in the ground next to her.

"Am I really such a greasy old git in the future?"

They both laughed.

"Well" she started "you are a bit annoying sometimes…and you do take a lot of points from Gryffindor… but you are the most respected and feared teacher of Hogwarts; every student is afraid of even sneezing in your presence."

"Well that is delightful" he mocked.

"You almost killed Neville´s frog once, you know? He did the potion wrong and you forced him to make his frog drink it… I ´saved` him and man, were you pissed!" she laughed.

"Why am I so mean to you in the future?" he asked, now a bit concerned.

She stopped.

"Well…I don´t know…but you´re mean to all Gryffindors I supposed"

Seeing her friend was now a bit bad with himself, she quickly tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, don´t worry! I almost set you on fire on my first year, so we´re even!" she laughed, but her laugh soon died when seeing she had failed to cheer him up.

He looked at her.

"I´m sorry Hermione, it´s just that…in the future…I´m not like him, am I?"

"No, Sev, you´re not. You never were. Don´t ever dare to think that." She replied, knowing he had meant his abusive father.

"Thanks ´Mione" he smiled.

She smiled back. She had never expected, but meeting him when he was young made her discover who he really was. And now she was afraid because she had started to love him. Unintentionally, she had fallen in love with him. She knew he wasn´t from her own time and that he would grow up to be her professor. Her professor who, if he did not hate her, he would certainly never love her. But she loved him, Severus Snape, even if it was wrong. She never gathered her famous Gryffindor courage to tell him, but the truth was that she loved him.

"You think Lily will be watching the game until it ends?" he asked after a while.

"…Sev, I…why do you still talk to her? She ignores you most of the time to be with other Gryffindors…"

"I thought you were her friend."

"Yes…kind of… I don´t talk to her much more lately…I think she´s a bit bad to you… why do you talk to her anyway?"

Severus sat in the grass and looked down at her.

"You´re my friend ´Mione… if I tell you, promise to keep it a secret?"

She also sat beside him.

"You know I will…" she replied.

He smiled.

"I…I think I love her, ´Mione…"

Hermione suddenly felt her world shattering.

"´Mione, are you ok?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Y-yes" she lied, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes "I´m just feeling a bit sick, I think I´ll go see Madame Pomfrey…" she lied as she grabbed her bag.

"Want me to go with you?"

"N-no, it´s ok, Sev" she quickly lied as she quickly walked back inside the school.

Severus looked at the spot where she had been beside him a few moments ago. He felt bad and he wanted to go after her to see if she was really ok, but the Quidditch match was almost over, so he decided to wait for Lily. He figured that maybe she could help him help Hermione, since she was friends with her.

"Well, well, if it isn´t Snivellus" James laughed as he and his friends approached him.

Severus stood and tried to reach his wand, but James shouted "expelliarmus" and he disarmed him.

With another spell, he levitated Severus upside down.

"Want to see Snivellus´ underwear, guys?" he laughed at the other boys as he cast a spell to take Severus´ pants leaving the boy in his underwear, still upside down. Severus had never been more humiliated in his life. He looked at the crew and in an instant he saw Lily. She wasn´t laughing, but she wasn´t helping him either. He was so angry at her that he couldn´t keep the words on his throat.

"MUDBLOOD!"

His shout echoed all over the field and immediate silence followed it. Lily stared at him crying before she ran before he could even apologize.

"Look at what you´ve done, you cold-hearted bastard!" James shouted at him, violently dropping him to the floor and freeing him from the prank before he ran after Lily. Sirius, Peter and Remus followed, cursing Severus in their way.

Severus was left all alone there, as he tried to process what had just happened.

How Hermione be so blind? That´s why he hated Harry yet he protected him. He loved Harry´s mother. And the worse was that she didn´t even love him…Yet he would never love anyone but her…

When Hermione had cried the last of her tears, he found it was almost dark. She walked back to her dorm but stopped when she saw a figure standing near the portrait and entrance to Gryffindor dorms.

"Please, Lily, I´m sorry" he shouted to the other side of the portrait, who refused to open.

"Sev?"

"Mione…" Severus answered turning to her.

"What happened?"

"I screwed up bad, Hermione…Lily will never talk to me again…"

He approached her.

"Mione! Have…have you been crying?" he asked noticing her tears.

"It´s…nothing…"

"Please, tell me what happened Mione…I´m your friend"

They both sat near a wall of the corridor.

"I…it´s… someone I like…he loves someone else… and he´ll never love me…"

"I´m sorry Mione" he told her hugging her.

"I guess we´re both broken…" he murmured as he tried to sooth her, still hugging her.


	5. V - Walk in the rain

The next day, Severus was already waiting near the Gryffindor dorms for Hermione. As she got out out, they both walked together silently to classes as they tried to ignore the whispering and the looks the other Gryffindor students behind them gave them.

During the day, the Gryffindors, especially Lily, completely ignored Severus, glaring at him once in a while. Severus was actually a bit happy that at least James and his friends had finally left him alone. With the exception of the fact that Lily no longer talked to him, things were better for him. The only thing that actually bothered him was that the Gryffindor students seemed to be avoiding Hermione as well. He even heard some girls making fun of her behind her back a couple of times that day. That made him feel guilty of her sadness. He knew she was having a rough time and this wasn´t exactly helping.

"Hey, Mione…?" he approached her when they left the last class.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I´m sorry"

"What? Why?"

Now she was confused.

"For…your friends…in Gryffindor…"

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, making him stop too.

"Severus, it´s not your fault! What they did to you…it´s nothing compared with what you did! So you did call her…that… but it wasn´t on purpose and it was only because those idiots were mocking you!"

He gave her a weak smile.

"Hermione… you know I´m really glad you´re my friend, don´t you?"

She smiled back before they continued their way outside, where they spend most of the time. The sky looked like it might rain, so the two were practically alone outside while most of the students enjoyed themselves inside in their common rooms. But both of them didn´t mind the rain and neither of them wanted to be with the students from their houses at the moment.

"That guy you like must be a bloody idiot" he quietly muttered after sometime, when they got to the gardens.

But she heard him and she looked at him.

"I-I´m sorry, I…I didn´t mean to…I just meant that he must be a fool to let go of a girl like you…"

"Thanks" she murmured, yet he could sense sadness in her voice.

"Hey, don´t be like that! It´s true! You´re beautiful, and kind, and funny…and…you´re the brightest witch I ever met"

She could feel a blush starting to form in her cheeks.

"You really think that?" she nervously asked.

"Yes"

But then he did the last thing she expected. Nervously, he lightly pressed his lip against hers for a brief moment, in a short yet tender kiss. When he pulled away he stared at her wide eyes.

"I´m sorry… for everything… I love you Hermione, I´d never want to hurt you in any way"

Her eyes watered and she couldn´t help to stare at the floor. He didn´t understand her sudden sadness.

"No…you don´t… I love you but you don´t love me…not me…"

And with that she ran before he had the chance to say anything or even follow her. He could still hear her cry as she left him there, alone, dumbstruck and confused. What had he done? What had he done wrong?

His heart ached like hell as he felt a few tear drops hit his head.

In a few seconds, it had started to rain.

He ran inside trying to find Hermione. And he ran like he had never ran before, trying to find her quickly. He ran like his life depended on doing so. His quick footsteps echoed through the whole castle as so as the sound of the heavy rain outside.


	6. VI - The one you love

"HERMIONE!"

Severus´ desperate calls echoed in the walls of the whole school as he searched every corner for her.

After a few minutes he caught her talking with Dumbledore in a deserted corridor.

"HERMIONE!" he called again and she turned to him.

He saw she had the time-turner in her hands. And with that he quickly dashed towards her.

"NO, HERMIONE DON´T!" he shouted as he went to grab her trying to prevent her from using the device she held.

"Severus, calm down! I´m not going anywhere yet!" she assured him in a sad voice.

In fact in a closer look he could still find traces in her face that she had been crying. He opened his mouth to say something yet she interrupted.

"Please let go of me, Severus"

"NO!" he protested "No, Hermione! I love you! I won´t let you do this; I won´t let you go!"

He noticed her blush slightly.

"Severus, I meant stop grabbing me"

He looked down and he saw he was clinging to her, grabbing her by the arms in a tight grip. He hadn´t even realized he was doing so.

"Oh…right…" he quietly muttered, embarrassed, before he relaxed and let go of her arms.

He could actually see Dumbledore trying to hold his laughter.

"Look, Severus, I really need to go. Professor Dumbledore fixed the time-turner. I´m sorry."

She was ready to leave when he stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Hermione, please" he started "why? Please, Hermione, what did I do wrong? Help me understand!"

She stared at their hands entwined. Then she let go of his hand and he thought she would leave, yet her hand was now over his cheek, touching his face. He closed his eyes. Her touch felt good.

"Severus…look at me…"

When he opened his eyes he saw her sad look.

"Severus, I know what you´re like in the future…you don´t love me, and you never will. This was never supposed to happen, and if it didn´t you would never feel nothing about me. I love you, Sev, but this isn´t real. You think that now, but you´ll never be able to love me. I don´t want us to suffer. I need to get out of your life before I ruin everything"

He stared at her, deep in her eyes, before he replied.

"Maybe you´re right. Maybe it wasn´t supposed to happen, but it did, whether we wanted or not. And maybe I really don´t feel anything in the future but maybe that´s only because I never got the chance. You´re wrong about what I feel for you; its real, I know from the bottom of my heart. And I´m sure that if I got the chance to meet you, the real you, like you met the real me in this time I´d fall for you again just like I did in this time. I love you, Hermione, not anyone else. I was wrong about Lily; I was in love with an image of her, of what I wanted her to be. You were right, she didn´t care for me like I thought. And after the incident with James she just left me, but you stayed with me. You were always with me. You´re the one I love, Hermione."

Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Sev I…I thought…I´m so sorry, Sev…"

"It´s alright" he muttered into her hair, holding her close.

Then Dumbledore, who was quietly watching the scene, spoke.

"Miss Granger, I hate to interrupt, but we still have a time gap problem to resolve."

Almost jumping, the two broke the hug to turn back to the professor.

"I´m sorry, but you´ll need to be back to your own time, Miss Granger, or the consequences may be severe to all of us…" the professor sadly told her.

"I know, Sir" she replied to him, and then turned to Severus.

"I need to go"

"I know" he said softly.

She grabbed Crookshanks, who had been spying from one of the window´s porch. She got ready to return.

"Wait for me?" she asked Severus.

"Always" he smiled.

With that, she closed her eyes and rotated the small device. When she opened them, she was back to the Gryffindor common room of her era. "Hermione, are you still there?! We´ll miss the train!" she heard Ron shouting from the other side of the door.

She got her bags and left, Crookshanks following behind.

"Finally!" Ron protested as she met up with both boys.

"Ron´s right, Hermione" Harry started "what were you doing there that took you so long?"

Instead of replying, she merely laughed and her two friends exchanged confused looks before they shrugged.

The three were exiting the school when she glanced to the dungeons. There were no students there, they were all already outside leaving.

"Wait here" she told her friends "I need to do something before we go"

Then she handed Harry her bags and ran towards the dungeons.

"The dungeons?! What the devil do you need to go to the dungeons for, Mione?!" shouted Ron to her as she made her way.

"Don´t worry, it´ll only take one second" she shouted to reply while glancing back to them, not once stopping.

She made it to the Potion´s classroom. She wasn´t sure if he would be there, but it was the only place she could think of. Slowly approaching it, she noticed the door wasn´t locked.

"P-professor Snape?" she called out from the door, yet obtaining no reply.

"S-severus?" she called again, venturing to enter the classroom.

He was behind his desk grading papers, like he usually did so often. She stood there, in the middle of the classroom, a couple of tables away from his desk. He noticed her and lifted his eyes from the papers for a moment. They just stared at each other.

What would she say?

Did he even remember?

Did he keep his promise?

"Miss Granger" he calmly acknowledged.

She was right all along. He didn´t really love her, it had only been a stupid misunderstanding. Of course he wouldn´t wait for her. She felt so stupid. That´s what she got for messing with time. She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Hermione" he called. She turned back to him and walked to her. Only a few inches away, he looked down at the young girl.

"I kept my promise. Do you still want the greasy old git?"

"Always" she smiled to him.

She hugged him and he spoke once they broke the embrace.

"I did my waiting but I want to wait until you graduate, you hear me? Until then I´m just your professor and you´re my student, nothing more. And there will be no special treatments."

She laughed slightly "I know. And besides it´s only 4 more years"

"Right" he smiled "And what´s 4 years when you already waited 19 years?"

"Wait, did the Potion´s master just made a joke?"

"Just don´t tell, I don´t want to ruin my reputation"

They both laughed.

"Now go, you don´t want to miss your train…"

She smiled before she went back to her friends.

"I love you."

END

Hello again, dear readers! First of all, I´m sorry for taking so long uploading this story, especially this last chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I know it was a bit ooc (I promise I´ll do my best to try to write better the characters next time, especially Snape xD) and I´m still an amateur writer, I know there is lots I need to improve. Also, I apologize for all the mistakes and errors; English is not my native language. Lastly I would like to thank to all the support, I have to admit that this story had more followers that I expected. Again, I hope that you liked and hope I hadn´t disappoint much with the ending. Reviews and critics are welcome, thank you! -mysteryNobodie


End file.
